No Matter What
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: ...you're going to kill me, Sasuke kun?" She asked, staring into his Sharingan eyes. "You should know the answer." He simply replied. No matter what he did, she still loved him. She hated herself for that.


**No Matter What**

Sasuke stood there, blood dripping from his sword.

Sakura dropped down to her knees, her clothes stained with blood, and her eyes wide with horror. "...why...?" She whispered. Sasuke had come back, but he had kill her whole family, Naruto, and everyone she loved. She couldn't understand how he could suddenly turn into a cold-blooded murderer.

This wasn't the Sasuke she knew.

This wasn't the Sasuke that she had loved all her life. Sakura was shaking, and she tried to convince herself that this wasn't real. But she saw with her own eyes, the blood of her family and comrades were on her own clothing and skin, and Sasuke was standing right in front of her. She slowly dared to look up at him. He was more emotionless than ever...if that's possible. His eyes were blank and distant, like how it's always been, staring down coldly at her. 'No....this isn't the man I loved...' Sakura thought sadly.

Sasuke pointed down his sword to her. Sakura made a ghostly smile. "...you're going to kill me, Sasuke kun?" She asked, staring into his Sharingan eyes.

"You should know the answer," Sasuke simply stated.

Sakura slowly stood up and faced him. "Go ahead..." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You _**want**_ me to kill you?" He asked.

"Just do it." Sakura commanded, her eyes turning dull. "You've already killed everyone...let me join them..." She whispered.

Sasuke deepened the sword so that a thin line of blood appeared, but he went no further. Sasuke knew Sakura was the only person in his life that he would never harm. But he had already killed Naruto, who was like his brother, and Kakashi, who had been his sensei...so why was he hesitating? Sasuke's hand trembled a bit. He saw tears run down Sakura's cheeks, but her eyes were still closed. "...Sasuke kun...kill me..." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke glared coldly at her. He slowly took away the sword from her neck.

Sakura's eyes jerked open, and Sasuke could see how much she wished to be dead. Sakura's eyes glanced around the ground. A few feet behind Sasuke, Naruto laid there, his eyes lifeless and dull. Kakashi laid right beside him, his eyes closed and his white hair stained with blood. She swallowed hard and looked back at Sasuke. "Kill me." She muttered quietly.

Sasuke just stared blankly at her.

"Why are you hesitating?! Just do it!" Sakura exclaimed, her body trembling. She wanted to escape from this nightmare. Why can't he just kill her, already?! Sasuke dropped the sword. He backed her up to a building wall and pinned her there. They stared into each others' dull eyes. "Why won't you kill me?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"I can't," Sasuke answered.

Sakura glared at him. "Why can't you?! You've killed everyone else, why do I-,"

"Because I can't hurt you," Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura's eyes widened. Tears fell down slowly down her cheeks. "...hurt me...? You can't _**hurt**_ me? All you've ever done, is hurt me...you've left me heart broken, you've driven me into depression, you killed everyone I ever loved! Why is it any different now?!" Sakura yelled in anger and frustration.

Sasuke inched closer until they were only a few inches apart. "You know nothing about me, Sakura. Don't assume on your own that I hurt you on purpose," He glared at her.

Sakura tried to turn away, but he stopped her with his free hand and blocked her completely to the wall. "If you aren't going to let me escape...kill me..." Sakura's eyes softened as she dared to raise her shaking hands to cup his cheeks. "...kill me...please...." She begged quietly.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked instead of replying.

Sakura let out a sob. Her hands dropped down as she cried, tears falling down her face. "Don't ask me that stupid question...all you need to do is raise that sword to my heart and pierce it through. I want to die...Sasuke kun...I'll say it one more time..." Sakura's teary eyes looked into his cold Sharingans. "_Kill me._" She replied in a firm, yet shaky voice.

"Answer my question, first," Sasuke demanded.

Sakura felt her heart ache. It was already enough to see everyone she loved die, and now, he has to bring up the topic that she was trying so hard to avoid in her life. But she knew her own answer. She still loved him...and that will never change.

Sasuke lifted up her chin so that their eyes were equal. "Answer me," He repeated. Sasuke noticed how scared, depressed, and broken she looked.

"N...no matter what..." She paused for a bit. "...even if you don't love me back...and even if you've killed everyone..." She swallowed the air that seemed to be stuck in her throat. "...I..." She hesitated for a moment, but finally got the courage to say those words she thought she'd never say for the last 7 years. "I still love you..." She closed her eyes tightly, letting the few last tears escape from the corner of her eyes. She felt so relieved to be able to say that to him, but at the same time, she felt like she couldn't forgive herself for loving a man who had killed everyone she loves.

Sasuke backed away from her and looked up at the pitch dark sky. "I see..." He muttered. Sakura watched him as he picked up his sword and glanced back slightly at her. "I won't kill you," Sasuke replied and started to walk away.

"Kill me!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "If...if you don't....then...then I will, myself!" She pulled out a kunai from her weapon pouch and was about to plunge it into herself without a second thought, but Sasuke appeared right in front her in a flash and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go! Let me die...let me escape from this nightmare..." Sakura sobbed as she struggled to set her wrist free from him. His grip just tightened on her, the more she tried.

Sakura backed up and tripped, causing both of them to fall. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to keep her stable, but he ended up falling as well, with Sakura right on top of him. He felt her tears drop onto his cheeks. "Sasuke kun..." She leaned on his chest and clutched his shirt tightly. "Why won't you let me!? Why...won't you kill me...? Why can't you ever let me be happy?" She asked desperately.

"...this time..." Sasuke murmured. His hand reached over to his sword. "...this time, Sakura..." He slowly raised it up. "...I can finally be with everyone...without anymore hardships...without anymore walls between us..."

Sakura raised her head up to look at him. "W...what are you saying?"

Sasuke just stared back at her. She was always beautiful. She was always so full of life, and happiness. She was so _damn_ annoying, that he can't even forget her for one second. Sakura was always there to support him, and no matter what...she loves him.

Instantly, Sasuke plunged down the sword into Sakura's back, and it went through him as well. Sakura let out a gasp and blood came out of her mouth.

"I'm saying...that we all can finally be together..." Sasuke smirked, as his Sharingans slowly disappeared, revealing those two dark orbs that Sakura fell in love with. "...Kakashi...Naruto...you, and me...it can only happen this way. This way, is the only way we can all be together..."

Sakura felt her heartbeat slowing down. She saw Sasuke's eyes closing. "...forgive me, Sakura..." He whispered. Sakura felt her own eyes getting heavy. She didn't know why Sasuke was saying that...she already forgave him a long time ago.

"...I never told you, Sakura..." Sasuke continued. "...I..." He swallowed and kept his breathing steady. "...I..." He stared into her eyes, which were almost as lifeless as his, now. "...love you..." He whispered his last breath. A smile appeared on Sakura's lips as she also breathed her last breath. No matter what, their bond can never be broken.

And finally...she _**finally**_, heard Sasuke say those three words.

"_**I Love You..."**_

* * *

**Um, yea...I got bored so I wrote a little short story about Sasuke and Sakura. Aha, buuut um...review, ok? =]**


End file.
